


Garak Rising

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deep Dish Nine, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Julian's imagination goes into hyperdrive, and along with Garak, figures out what/who to go as for the DD9 Halloween party.  Perfect costume choice for Garak is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garak Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/gifts), [LadyYateXel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYateXel/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr, but thought, what the hey? I'll do it here too! Just as a disclaimer I don’t watch the show, never got into it, so this is all based on the movies and books because Anthony Hopkins’ Hannibal, in my opinion, is the best. That’s also why when you read this, I refer to the ending of Hannibal from the book and not the movie cause the ending in the book is, shall I say, a bit more ‘steamy’? So if anyone gets confused on that bit that’s why.

   Julian looked at the plate before him, some sort of meat from Cardassia that looked suspiciously like someone’s gray matter and a lovely side fava beans. That little voice in the back of his mind, that sounded very much like Miles, was nagging at him.

   ‘ _ _Something isn’t right here, Julian__.’

   He glanced up at Elim from across the table, who was happily eating his meal with a glass of some kind of wine.

   ‘ _ _Something’s really hinky here.__ ' His inner Miles warned.

   To which, Julian had to agree. Didn’t he just see this last with Miles and Keiko, but instead of Elim here, it was on the O’Brien’s tv screen? So, just out of pure curiosity and conversations sake, of coarse, he asked, “So, what’s that you’re drinking? Wine?” Julian tried to make his words come out nonchalantly, but in fact came out sounding almost like he was a cat who just had his tail stepped on.

   Of course, Garak being Garak knew right away something was up, but as always instead of coming right out with it, he played along. By now he has learned that the poor boy usually would end up putting his own foot in his mouth, and never realize how it got there in the first place.

   So, as usual, he smiled a pleasant smile and indulged his dear Julian. “Oh, why yes it is. Just a nice glass of Chianti, actually. It may not be Cardassian, but I’ve found it does go so well with this particular dish.” he said as he glanced down to the other man’s plate, frowning slightly in mock hurt, before asking in turn. “Anything wrong, my dear? You’ve barely touched your plate.”

   Julian audibly gulp, and looked down to his hands, which were very nearly trembling above his plate. “Uh, w-well,” he squeaked. “I-it’s just that this all seem very familiar…” he trailed off.

   “Oh! So you’ve had this dish before?” Elim asked clearly fishing for the true response.

   “Well no, I’ve not had this personally,” Julian chuckled nervously. “But I have seen these particular items in a movie recently, but the circumstances surrounding the food and the Chianti were a bit dodgy to say the very least.”

   Garak seemed to catch onto Julian’s train of thought rather easily because his brows went up nearly to his hairline, and after seemingly recovering from the thought, a rather devious smile crept onto his face. A look of mischief glazed over his eyes.

   “Why my dear,” he said in a hissing purr. “Don’t you enjoy a nice glass of Chianti with your census taker?” he chuckled darkly. His chuckle turned into a fit of laughter after his the look of unadulterated horror upon his young lovers face. To which said horror quickly turned to a scowl when Julian caught up to the joke.

   “Really my dear, that imagination of yours sometimes knows no bounds!” Garak giggled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “First, you insist that I am a spy for the Cardassian government -,”

   “And the jury’s still out on that one.” Julian murmured grumpily.

   “And now you believe me to be the living embodiment of Hannibal Lecter!”

   “Alright! So I watched Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal last night with the O’Brien’s, and Miles may have mentioned a passing similarity between you and Dr. Lecter. I guess my imagination and the season just got the best of me, and I guess I was just being a bit thick.” Julian smiled lightly as he could feel a rather bright blush burning at his cheeks.

   “Dearest, you have no idea how much I adore that sense of imagination in you. It bares no end to the amount of entertainment I gather from it.” he gazed at his young lover with soft eyes.

   Julian, however, was too wrapped up in his own thoughts as he gazed down at his plate. Where he was using his fork to play with the beans. Suddenly, a marvelous idea came to Julian’s brilliant mind.  Elim looked on with a look of both confusion and trepidation as Julian suddenly sat up, back straight as a board, a smile of pure excitement plastered across his handsome face, and eyes grew to the size of saucers.

   “My dear, are you alright?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

   “The Halloween Party at Deep Dish Nine!” Julian answered breathlessly.

   “What about it?” Elim asked, his voice falling flat.

   “You agreed to go with me right?”

   “Yes, after much whining on your part.”

   “Oh, hush you! Well, that can be the perfect costume for you! You’d be an amazing Hannibal! And then I can go as Agent Starling! It’s too perfect!” Julian squealed as he gushed at the idea. He was near the point of jumping up and down in his seat until he caught sight of Garak’s very unamused glare. “Well why not?!” he whined.

   “I am not dressing up in that hideous prison jumpsuit!” Garak said indignantly.

   “Oh, come on now! It’s just for one night!”

   But Elim Garak was having none of it. He would not be swayed by pretty tears, even if these tears came from his pretty boy. So he held his ground firmly with an even firmer,    “Absolutely not!”

   Julian pouted a little, well more than a little, he’d really wanted to see Elim in the infamous Hannibal mask. Just then, another more devious idea came to mind.

   ' _ _Garak had better watch himself,__ ' he'd thought. ' _ _Because it seems that his knack for mischief has started to rub off on me.__ ’

   “Elim,” Julian practically sang. He gazed at his lover with a coy glance. “Have you read the books? In particular have you read ‘Hannibal’?”

   “Yes,” he replied reluctantly.

   “Well then you know how it ends differently than the movie. So, what if, after the party we could maybe reenact the ending of the book?” Julian smiled deviously as he saw the signs of Elim’s imminent defeat on his face.

   Elim had stopped drinking, his eyes had glazed over, and Julian could have sworn that he could hear the gears in Elim’s head go into overdrive .

   “Well, when you put it that way…” Elim murmured quietly.

   “Excellent!” Julian nearly shouted.

   Elim sighed and looked to him with a loving gaze. He was, afterall, truly stunning when he was this happy and excited about something.

   “I suppose it won’t be that bad,” Elim contemplated. “Afterall dearest, you are simply the only person I would ever consider devouring.” he said with a sly smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

 


End file.
